


zero percent

by adorkable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2299145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жизнь Стайлза была спасена Дереком уже не один раз.</p>
            </blockquote>





	zero percent

**Author's Note:**

> для джим.

Жизнь Стайлза была спасена Дереком уже не один раз. Три, может, семь, но кто из них считает, если в конечном счете оба остаются живыми и невредимыми? Или нет, Дерек – невредимым, чего нельзя сказать про Стайлза. Но он не жалуется. Подумаешь, парочка ушибов и ссадин, ну, трещина в ребре – это не страшно. Его сердце бьется, легкие работают, а ноги продолжают заводить Стайлза в ненужные места в ненужное время.

Он стоит на небольшой поляне и смотрит на Скотта. Лучший друг выглядит испуганным, в красных глазах стоят слезы.

– Стой на месте!

В голове какой-то механизм срабатывает неправильно и Стайлз, вместо того чтобы не двигаться, наоборот делает шаг вперед. Еще один. До Скотта ему остается метра четыре, когда появляется Дерек.

– Не подходи к нему, Стайлз.

– Почему нет? Что происходит? – он останавливается, но готов в любой момент опять начать идти вперед. К Скотту.

– Арджент, – вот и все объяснение.

Стайлз не понимает, что может произойти. Мысли путаются, и нет совершенно никакого времени пытаться вытащить наружу самую важную, ту, что перекрыли остальные, пустые и бесполезные.

«Нужно послушаться».

Это не работает. Скотт выставляет вперед руку, делая Стайлзу знак не подходить.

Все предельно ясно – стоять на месте и не подходить к Скотту. Но как такое вообще возможно, в какой вселенной Стайлз сделает так, как ему говорят от начала и до конца? Точно не в этой.

– Нет, – голос Скотта срывается.

В следующую секунду его грудь протыкают деревянные колья, Стайлз не чувствует, но точно знает, что каждое пропитано аконитом.

Хрип застревает в горле Скотта.

Вместе с этим Дерек оказывается рядом со Стайлзом и тащит его на себя – прочь от еще одной такой же ловушки, которая могла бы сейчас впиться в тело Стайлза. 

Они падают на землю. Дерек тянет Стайлза за капюшон, так, что теперь и вдохнуть нельзя нормально.

Единственное, о чем думает Стайлз – Скотт. Его тело колья в нескольких местах прошили насквозь. 

– Помоги ему! – крик разрывает голову, пронизывает ее болью. 

Дерек только качает головой и заставляет Стайлза остаться на месте.

Слезы текут по лицу Скотта. Его глаза закрыты, а тело расслаблено.

***

– Ты должен понять, ловушки в движение привел не ты, – Дитон горячей рукой сжимает плечо Стайлза. – У Скотта не было шансов.

Тело лучшего друга лежит на столе и Стайлз не понимает, что ему теперь делать.

Он звонит Лидии и просит помощи.


End file.
